Hellsing: The Blood That Binds
by Jase Raven 13
Summary: London was ravaged by Millenium from their crusade of war. Hellsing after 5 years has been rebuilt and quiet since then. But the undead sometimes don't stay dead forever. A new organization has risen and threatens not only London but the world. Seras Victoria takes Lance Markenson and a squad to deal with a insurgence where evil then shows it's face. Seras makes the choice to save


**A/N: Welcome all to another story by Jase Raven 13! This one has a very special place in my heart as it was originally meant to be my first game project. Currently that idea is on hold till I build up some credibility. So for now it will be a story! I LOVE the anime, well both versions of Hellsing. It has been a huge influence in my writing. Speaking of which if you enjoy this one then check out my other stories like The Godzilla Legacy Series, Yu-Gi-Oh: Cards of Destiny, Kingdom Hearts Origins: The Keyblade War, WWE: Tale of Malice, and The Hounds & The Buzzards. And check out TheNew959 and his stories X-Men Mutant Academy and Yugioh GX America: The American Duel Academy. Reviews are ALWAYS welcomed. **

**Chapter 1: New Blood**

**6:25 PM, London**

***Long Hard Road Out Of Hell by Marilyn Manson plays*  
><strong>  
>It was sunset on a cold, dreary London day where we see a bat flying over the city. London was still in some repair since the attack by Millennium 5 years ago. The scars on the city were as deep as the scars on the people that live in it. If it wasn't for the Hellsing Organization then the whole world would be in flames if The Major had gotten his wish. Yet the people of the world had no idea that their saviors were just three people: Sir Integra Hellsing, Seras Victoria, and Alucard.<p>

Sir Integra Hellsing the leader of the organization was still in charge and was hailed as a hero for her actions of helping take out The Major. To this day she has rebuilt the organization from the ground up. With the full support of not only Her Majesty, she also now has the full support of the entire world. Helps now that the whole world now knows of the existence of vampires and the sacrifices the Hellsing Organization has made. It was the other two that the world knew nothing about. Seras Victoria, the former police officer was now a fully fledged vampire and had become the weapon of choice for the Hellsing Organization. She would be sent out to the most difficult missions and effectively destroy her targets effortlessly. She had become more powerful since the event 5 years ago. But she wasn't the same anymore. She lost Pip Bernadotte who she had started to fall in love with. It was thanks to Zorin Blitz that he was dead and forced Seras to fully give in to her vampiric side. Then Walter had betrayed them all when he joined Millennium, but at least he made up for his sin with his sacrifice. Finally Seras had lost the one person she cared about the most, her master Alucard. The No Life King had disappeared that night without a trace. Though The Major and his minions were now dead, it would seem he succeeded in taking out Alucard for good was a major win for him in death.

We now see a young man with short, messy brown hair, green eyes, average build, wearing a black leather jacket, red t-shirt underneath, jeans, and black shoes walking toward the Hellsing Manor. His name is Lance Crawford and was a new recruit for the Hellsing Organization. What he didn't know was that his life before him would be changed forever soon. He joined the organization mainly to honor his father who was a member of Hellsing 5 years ago until he met his untimely death with the Valentine Brother's Massacre. When he finally got to the manor gates he pressed the button to alert them of his arrival.

"Yes? Who is it?" spoke a young woman's voice behind the speaker.

"New recruit Lance Crawford reporting for duty to the Hellsing Organization." Said Lance trying to sound confident.

"Ah yes we have been expecting you. You are the last one to come today. Access granted. When you enter the manor, you are to remain in the main hall until Commander Dawkins meets with you. Good evening to you." Said the young woman over the speaker and at that moment the iron gates of the Hellsing Manor opened.

Lance then proceeded to walk down the long drive way that led to the illustrious manor of the hero organization. He saw around the grounds the perfectly cut grass and flowers that boarder around the driveway, but then he caught a sight to his right. He saw what was left of Zorin Blitz's zeppelin remains and the landmine spots that blew up the Millennium soldiers to bits. Lance couldn't help but smile knowing that Hellsing truly put up an amazing fight. This was where the Wild Geese made their final stand and where Pip Bernadotte died also which became a thing of legend to others. When he finally got to the manor doors it was then he knew he made the right decision to join. So there he was in the great hall of the Hellsing Manor. It was full of suits of armor, paintings and at the top of the second level was the Hellsing coat of arms. While he was waiting he decided to light a cigarette until he heard the laughter of what sounded like a young woman. At first he thought it was the one whom he spoke to at the entrance, but this one sounded different.

"Who's there? Show yourself." Said a now nervous Lance as he looked around to find the source. As he gave up his search, he turned around to see an attractive young woman with a somewhat messy blond hair and a yellow uniform with the Hellsing crest on it. The thing that threw him off was that her eyes were red.

"Hello there!" said the woman cheerfully.

"Uh hello to you miss?"

"Seras, Seras Victoria at your service. New recruit?" asked Seras.

"Lance Crawford mame and yes I am a new recruit." Said Lance as he went to shake her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you. Sorry if I spooked you before. Was having a chat with Lana about a party she went to years ago." Said Seras as she shook his hand in return.

"Who is Lana?"

"Lana Dornez, the niece of Walter C Dornez."

"You mean the Angel of Death?!"

"Yep. Anyway I have to get ready now. Mission time in a bit. Hope to see ya then." Said Seras with a wink and a smile. She then went down to what seemed to be stairs to the lower levels of the manor.

"Yeah same goes for you." Said Lance. He didn't seem to want to ask her about her eyes. He felt it to bed rude to be honest. It was another 5 minutes when 3 people came walking down the stairs. One was a young woman in a short black dress and a small red bow on her medium length black hair. She had violet eyes and seemed to be listening in on what the other two were saying. The other was a military man with a bald head and blue eyes and was holding a folder in his hands as he talked to the woman next to him with an eye patch. Lance knew who she was instantly as Sir Integra Hellsing. She was smoking a cigar while she listened to the man until she noticed Lance standing there. That was when the military man stopped talking.

"And who might you be?" asked Integra as she let out a puff of smoke.

"Lance Crawford mame." Said Lance as he saluted her.

"Ah he is the new recruit that I told you would be coming today." Said the young woman who Lance now recognized as the woman that spoke on the speaker. This must be Lana Dornez.

"Crawford? Yes I remember your father, Terrance Crawford. He was a good man and an excellent soldier. I will be expecting good things from you. That clear?" said Integra firmly.

"You can count on me."

"Good I will hold you to that. You will be working under Commander Dawkins here. Tonight you will be broken in. I wish you luck. Come Lana, I need to speak to Seras before she heads on out. Send her up to my office please." Said Integra as she made her way back the stairs.

"Yes my mistress." Said Lana with a bow.

"Well kid looks like you did well with impressing Sir Integra, but don't let that shit get to ya head now. Name is Commander Chris Dawkins, formerly of Her Majesty's finest until I was transferred to the Hellsing Organization. I'm going to be honest with ya kid. This is your one final chance to walk away now before it's too late. We don't need any heroes or showboats here. We are going against fucking vampires for God's sake, not some punk ass gangs or even terrorists for that manner. So what will it be kid? Take your shit and go home or serve your country proud and help kill off some suckheads?" said Commander Dawkins sternly.

"I'm not giving up sir. I chose to become a part of Hellsing like my father to help rid our country and the world of such heartless creatures." Said Lance now getting his confidence back.

"Got some fire in ya kid. Good on ya mate. Keep up with that attitude an you will be just fine. Now there is one thing you should know. First off is that not all vampires are evil. We have one of them creatures of the night on our side and she will be helping us on the mission."

"Who is she sir?"

"Seras Victoria."

"Wait she is the vampire?!" asked Lance in shock.

"Yeah she is. At first I couldn't trust her with being a vampire, but she turned me around that am for sure. From what I hear is that she is easier to work with than her master Alucard."

"And who is he?"

"He was the original trump card of the Hellsing Organization. He helped us win the fight 5 years ago. Without him well we would all be dead or be thanking that annoying Iscariot preachers for eternity."

"Holy shit!"

"That's exactly what I said when I found out. Now let's get ya suited up. Duty calls kid and you are getting a crash course tonight!" said Dawkins as he led Lance to the barracks.

**Sewers**

It was dark and nasty down in the London sewers. Three people were waiting in the center where several ghouls were waiting for orders from their masters. One was a man with medium length silver hair, dress in clothes similar to Sephiroth and a black trench coat. He also had 2 industrial bars in his ears and was carrying a huge scythe. His name was Reaper. He had long given up his name just like his master. The other was a young woman with short red hair, wearing military uniform and was carrying 2 high tech machine guns. Her name was Sonja Monte and she was gearing up for a fight. The final person was a man wearing armor similar to Jack of Blades, but had a huge black cape behind him that definitely showed scars of battle, and a half mask with a black crescent moon on the top and a raven on the side. This man was the master of the two and of the surrounding ghouls and his name is Darkside. This man had waited for a long time to set up his plan and tonight he would execute his masterpiece and the world wouldn't have a clue as to what would happen next until it was too late.

"Grr why must we wait so long! Why can't we just got to the damn manor and kill the 2 bitches." Asked the aggressive Sonja.

"You will do as the Master commands you. They will come soon enough." Said Reaper.

"But I HATE the waiting game." Moaned Sonja.

"Patience my dear Sonja. Have you forgotten what happened to Millennium 5 years ago? I wish not to make their mistakes and with this plan I will succeed where they failed. Soon enough our prey will come to us. The mice will soon wander in our little snake nest. Hehehe this will be fun." Said Darkside calmly, but you can almost hear excitement in his voice.

"We wish to serve you and only you Lord Darkside and to strengthen the Dark Seekers." Said both Sonja and Reaper together.

"Excellent work my children. Soon this and the world will be ours. Go and set up the ghouls for our friends." Said Darkside as he grabbed his super long katana that was standing next the wall. Both Sonja and Reaper bowed one final time before they dispersed the ghouls to scatter around to make the Hellsing Organization.

**Sewer Entrance **

Two military trucks had just traveled from the Hellsing Manor to the London Sewer entrance to what was to be a routine mission. Search and destroy any and all ghouls in the sewer and kill the vampire who made them. Seemed simple enough to Lance. He was both nervous and excited about the mission which was totally understandable. He then looked across from him to se Seras smiling at him.

"Glad you are on board for this mission." Said Lance to Seras.

"Ah don't worry too much on it. If you are careful and fight hard then you will be just fine. Said Seras as she and everyone else got out of the truck and lineup.

"All right ladies, gents, and Seras this is just a cleanup mission. Clear out the sewers of any fugly ghouls and the suckheads that made them got it? Simple and easy to follow. No heroics today! We lost 3 last time because they wanted to be a dumbass hero. Let's not lose anyone tonight. All right we are going to be splitting up into 2 groups so that we can cover more ground. Team Day will come with me in the right entrance, while Seras will lead Team Night to the left entrance. When with her and I'm not around then her word is LAW got it? Good now roll out ladies. Feels like a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG ass night is ahead of us." Said Commander Dawkins as the two teams were split up. Lance was put into Team Night.

At first there was literally nothing unusual, but about 10 minutes in was when all hell broke loose. The ghouls attacked crazily at everyone. Bullets being shot and screams could be heard bouncing of the tunnel walls. Lance was doing his best trying to kill off the ghoul that jumped on his comrade next to him. The ghoul however had already sunk its maw of a mouth on his fellow soldier and then turned its gaze on Lance who then shot it up in the face killing it. There was no celebrating for Lance for his first Ghoul Kill as another Ghoul was coming at him from behind. Lance tried to get a shot on him, but missed it barely. That's when all of a sudden the Ghoul was blown to shreds by Seras and her Harkonnen Cannon that took out the rest of the Ghouls behind it. Lance then looked around and realized that only he and Seras survived this attack.

"Fucks sake what just happened?" panted Lance as he looked around at all the bodies.

"They were waiting for us. This was a trap. Something is up and I don't like it. We need to get out now. Radio Commander Dawson now." Said Seras as she too looked around.

"Right," said Lance as he found the radioman's communicator, "Commander Dawkins come in now. Team Night has been decimated sir. This was a setup sir, a trap. Someone wanted us down here for a reason. Commander?"

"Shit son we are being overrun in this cavern too. Get yo ass and Seras over here NOW!" ordered Dawkins until they heard what sounded like his scream over the radio.

"You heard him little puppets. Come find us at the sewer junction." Said a cold sinister voice.

"What the fuck is going on?!" yelled Lance as he threw the communicator aside.

"No idea, but whoever it is I'm going to kill them." Said Seras as her left arm phased into a red energy like arm. Lance then collected some ammo from his fallen comrades and a shotgun to go with his machine gun and pistol. They then went to find the sewer junction which only took them about 7 minutes. When they got there they saw all the bodies of their other comrades being eaten by the Ghouls. They then saw the three vampires in the middle of the junction.

"So you've finally come Hellsing puppets. Good then tell your master, Integra Hellsing that her world will be coming to an end soon. This world will soon be covered with ash from the the very civilization you've built, where the earth shall be stained with the blood of everyone, and the world covered in eternal shadow. Go now traitorous wretch." Said the man with the half mask who then threw the severed head of Dawkins at them.

"The only thing I will be telling her is mission accomplish you bastard!" roared Seras as she shot her incendiary round at him only to see it cut in half by the man's sword.

"You may be his prized fledgling, but I am your superior. I am on a level that you could only possibly dream of. Now I think I will have to deliver the message myself. Kill them. Kill them both." Ordered the man as the Ghouls then launched themselves at Lance and Seras. It was just like the tunnels all over again. Lance had used about 3 clips for his machine gun when he brought out his shotgun. It didn't last long as the shotgun only had 8 shots in it. After that he grabbed both his pistols and started shooting left and right felling multiple Ghouls. In what felt like forever the two Hellsing operatives had killed all the Ghouls. As Lance glanced at Seras and smiled at her he saw a look of horror on her face. He then felt a sharp pain in his chest and saw a black sword stained with blood. His blood to be exact. The man with the mask then threw Lance at Seras who caught him.

"Now what will you do now Seras Victoria? Will you save the boy or drain him dry so you can have enough energy to escape? I would choose now if I was you."

"Ppplease I'm nnnot rrready to dddie." Said Lance as he was coughing up blood.

"Yes what will you do Police Girl. Hhahahahahahahahahahahahahaha" came a dark voice from above. That's when they saw him. He landed right there in front of them. He wore a red suit with a flowing red cape and hat, wore these special shades, and had black hair, red eyes and two large pistols. Alucard the No Life King had returned.

**A/N: Holy shit that was intense and Alucard is back! Tune in next time on Hellsing: The Blood That Binds. Next Chapter: Vampire Life. This is Jase Raven 13 signing off. Later peeps!**


End file.
